Sound of Goodbye
by Flowerstar
Summary: Takes place during the memories in SPM. The star-crossed lovers, Blumiere and Timpani, have gone through so much together. Sadly due to getting upset from Blumiere's father, Timpani has no choice to say goodbye to Blumiere and they have to separate.


I don't own _Super Paper Mario_, Count/Lord Blumiere, Lady Timpani, the Tribe of Darkness and the plot of the third memory of the love story. They belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The title of the song, "_Sound of Goodbye_" is by the **Sugababes **and the lyrics are rightful properties of them and their company.

I've returned with yet another Blumiere x Timpani song fanfiction, I'm still obsessed with this couple and they're the modern definition of Romeo and Juliet in my opinion. I've came across this depressing song called "_Sound of Goodbye_" by the **Sugababes** which is from the _Catfights and Spotlights _album. The lyrics suits the part of the love story where Timpani had no choice to break up with Blumiere due to the fact that his father harmed her somehow. The song itself makes me wanna start bawling my eyes out, it's suitable for a funeral methinks.

There are spoilers in this so I advise you to read this songfic at your own risk but if you don't mind them, go ahead and read through this song fanfic. This takes place during the third memory of the love tale about Blumiere's and Timpani's relationship.

* * *

Sound of Goodbye

Timpani was running away from her love, Blumiere, who was standing behind her further away. He was bewildered why his sweetheart was avoiding him. Tears were falling from the human girl's blue eyes as she closed them tightly, not having eye contact with the count. She didn't like the idea of separating from her beloved darling.

She was wearing a simple white sleeveless, short dress that seemed to be raggedy, she wore brown sandals with no socks on and her hair was blonde. Her locks were tied in a ponytail with a rainbow-coloured bow that is in a shape of a butterfly. Her skin was tan but very delicate and smooth. Her body parts such as her hands and ears were small compared to her boyfriend.

"Timpani, why do you have to run away from me?" Count Blumiere asked.

He sprinted to catch up to his girlfriend and once he reached her, the top-hatted man held her hand. She turned to him and swatted his gloved hand off hers that made him cringe due to the fact that he got hit.

"Ow! Stop holding my hand this instant!" She exclaimed.

The caped male was taken aback, noticing her face was wet with tears. He placed a hand to his mouth as he gasped. More tears started to descend from her eyeballs and she blinked to prevent them from sliding down.

"Oh my goodness! You're crying, what has happened to you?" The Tribe of Darkness member questioned in an astonished tone.

The female wiped her tears off using her hand and sniffed. "It's nothing… just forget about it…"

"Did my father did something terrible to you?"

She clutched her sweetie's hand and she gazed into his sapphire eyes deeply. He met her gaze with a sad expression. "I'm… I'm just an ordinary girl, no matter how much I love you… we have no choice but to separate. I'm sorry but I don't want to hurt your feelings or… mine."

"Timpani… please don't say things like this…" Lord Blumiere sobbed, shedding tears within his eyes.

"This is goodbye, Blumiere… This is our fate and how our relationship ends. There is a song I'd like to sing to you before I leave…"

**Lady Timpani: **

_There is no easy way to break somebody's heart  
When you know what you're gonna say will leave a mark  
But I've tried, and I've tried, and I've tried  
To no end _

_This is the moment that you smile before you cry  
Feels like I'm aiming for your heart, ready to fire  
Oh I wish it could be different, wish it could be different  
But it'll only hurt you more_

She puts a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. However, he was weeping his eyes out. Tears started to go down and made their way downwards to the bottom of his azure face. His transparent monocle was soaked and became blurred due to the droplets of the water.

_If I say that things can change  
I'd be leading you astray-yeah-yeah_

"I can't leave you like this but unfortunately, this is how things has to be. I'm sure you'll understand, my love." She cried, she was close to tears again but she removed the water from her eyes before they plummet.

A cold breeze blew against their faces and their strands of hair. The young lady continued her song that was very miserable to their hearts. It was right about their relationship and what they've gone through.

_The stars in the sky are all burned out (burned out)  
Nothing to guide us back home now (home now)  
These are the words I've kept inside (inside)  
Now this is the sound of goodbye (goodbye)  
Lost in the darkness, can't turn back (turn back)  
Everything starts to fade to black (to black)  
How can the silence seem so loud (so loud)  
And all you can hear is the sound  
Of goodbye_

"Please reconsider this… we're destined to be together but our relationship can't end like this, Timpani." The lord replied with an unhappy face. He positioned his other gloved hand to her cheek and gave it a gentle rub. He then took off his hand from the feminine cheek after a few seconds.

_I know I said that I would love you 'till I die (I die)  
That was then and this is now, that ain't no lie (no lie)  
But I can't keep on faking, I'm constantly making you wait_

_I don't wanna fight with you but I don't wanna fight for you  
'Cause things just don't feel the same (yeah-yeah)  
Oh I wish it could be different, wish it could be different  
But it'll only hurt you more_

"I can't change my mind right now, I still recall all the times we've spent together and the happiness we've shared but if nobody can't accept us as a couple… then we have to split. Perhaps if prejudice weren't there, we would be as one until our games are over. Sadly, I can't bear the thought of us won't be able to see each other again."

_If I say that things can change (Hey)  
I'd be leading you astray-yeah-yeah_

_The stars in the sky are all burned out (burned out)  
Nothing to guide us back home now (home now)  
These are the words I've kept inside (inside)  
Now this is the sound of goodbye (goodbye)  
Lost in the darkness, can't turn back (turn back)  
Everything starts to fade to black (to black)  
How can the silence seem so loud (so loud)  
And all you can hear is the sound  
Of goodbye_

"I know Timpani… I know…"

_(Ooooh… Ooooh…)_

_Of goodbye…_

_These words fall out my mouth and nothing feels the same  
Yeah-yeah-hey_

Before their separation Blumiere and Timpani hugged each other for their possible last time. They kissed whilst their lips touched each other and embraced for an extra several minutes. They eventually let go and stared in one another's eyes passionately. The formal-wearing gentleman held his dearest's hands and she clutched his as well.

"This is it, Blumiere… This is our sound of goodbye…"

_The stars in the sky are all burned out (all burned out)  
Nothing to guide us back home now (back home now)  
These are the words I've kept inside (inside)  
Now this is the sound of goodbye (this is the sound of goodbye)  
Lost in the darkness, can't turn back (can't turn back)  
Everything starts to fade to black (fade to black)  
How can the silence seem so loud (seem so loud)  
And all you can hear is the sound  
Of goodbye _

She gave him one more kiss and she instantly dashed off, her eyes were shut firmly and she bawled like she never did before. Her delicate, female hand was on her heart and pretended to grip it as if she was in serious pain. Damp tears were coming out of her eyelids and were flying away in the other direction at the back of her. Her face was soaked with moist, soggy tears and her mouth moved whenever she kept on weeping. Blumiere remained motionless a few miles from his fleeing lover, held onto the brim of his top hat and pulled it over his face as looked intently at the ground.

"Timpani… Why does it have to be this way?" He muttered, now became heartbroken because of the sudden parting.

Another gentle wind blew to the left side, brushing against his blue-skinned face and his white cape. The cloak and the leaves of the trees moved along to the motion of the light wind. The greenery such as the grass was blown in several ways and the sun's rays were shining through the whiteness of the clouds onto the meadow. The weather is fine but what has occurred to the ill-fated pair, it wasn't. They were doomed from the start and this now happens to their bond. Silence has entered the atmosphere and he hasn't said a word at all until he decided to walk away from his previous spot, heading towards the home of his cherished girl.

* * *

Try listening to this at a funeral if you have the album and you're in the UK, I would recommend it. If you want the song sent to you, I need your e-mail address before I'll e-mail it to you. This isn't my favourite song but I already have two tear jerking songs that were **Sugababes**'s "_Change_" and "_It's All Coming Back To Me Now_" by **Meat Loaf **feat. **Marion Raven**. I think this is my first tragic fanfiction so what is your opinion about this? Not bad for a first try, huh? There's more songfics coming soon that were about those lovebirds as well as their original forms, Count Bleck and Tippi.

On the _Catfights and Spotlights _album, there were a small number of depressing songs. Man, those girls really know how to come up with songs like these! Compared to the previous songfics, this is the shortest that I've done so far. Then again, **Girls Aloud **and some girl bands I know can do the same stuff too. Get tissues at the ready and have a good cry once you've finished reading through this and send me a review, giving me kind feedback. I'm warning you, this will definitely make you cry your eyes out. If you can handle a heartbreaking fic, feel free to check this out for yourself.


End file.
